What You Should Have Told Me
by RicoRegulus
Summary: SEQUEL! To What You Should Have Done. Loki attempts suicide after knowing just how much Odin holds him in contempt but Thor wouldn't let his brother die in front of him a second time. What truth will the royal family realize as they fight to bring back the fallen prince. Thorki. fluff


What You Should Have Told Me

_Sequel to 'What You Should Have Done'. Both stories have a different take to it, please Read & Review! And let me know which you guys prefer. _

_P.S Thanks a million to those who supported 'What You Should Have Done'!_

Thor's eyes grew wide in horror as he witness Loki impale himself with their fathers' spear. He felt his breath stolen in that instant and he watch everything happened in slow motion. Gungnir inching deeper and deeper into his brother, more and more fresh crimson blood spilling from the gruesome wound where the weapon entered, Loki's breath slowing as blood poured out of his hanging mouth, his eyes closing faster than Thor could stop them.

"Loki, no!" Thor leaped forward from the prison cot and skidded to a stop beside his dying brother.

"No Loki! Please, please no!" Thor pulled Loki out of Odin's grasp and gathered the thin pale man into his arms. Frantic fingers push back black hair so that he could see his brother's face and he alternated from looking at the pale mutilated face and his bloody chest. Large hands hovered over the spear that still ran through Loki's chest "Loki you cannot leave me once more! Please brother!"

Finally when green eyes were covered under swollen lids and a small contented smile drew across Loki's lips Thor roared out in agony "No!"

The God of Thunder pulled Loki into a tighter embrace, he buried his face into the nook of Loki neck and they rocked back and forth. Suddenly Thor pulled away from Loki and looked towards his father with fiery eyes "Give him back his magic! Let him heal himself father!"

"Please father! I' am begging you!" Thor implored when Odin didn't answer. He even gripped onto Odin's arm and shook it until the All-father broke out of his trance. Apparently Odin had not expected Loki to go to such extremes, his initial shock at him beating his child almost to death had already left him in disbelieve, but Loki's suicide had left him truly speechless. Sure he was furious at Loki's actions but never had he wished for his death.

Giving a shaky nod Odin reached out for Gungnir and Thor stared in dread as the All-father tried to pull the spear out "No father what are you doing?!"

Ignoring the younger gods' words Odin forcefully retracted his weapon from inside of his son. Even as the spear left him, not a sound had escaped Loki. Throwing aside Gungnir Odin kneeled above Loki and pressed his palms on the gaping wound and Thor sees a glowing gold intertwined with green emitting from Odin's hands, and Thor knew their father was using his own powers to give Loki life while transferring Loki's stolen magic back to him.

Holding his breath in anticipation while Odin's forehead beaded with perspiration Thor finally lit up in glee as he hears a strangling choke come out of Loki's lips.

"Loki?" Thor whispered in hope.

Heavy swollen lids cracked open revealing blood shot green eyes but to Thor it was like seeing the sun that rises to brighten the darkness. "No… no why…?" Loki voice was all torn up in dread and that was all he could manage before he passed out.

"Take him to Eir, Thor…" Odin ordered and he falls back to lean against the dungeon wall. Without a second word Thor was up on his feet with Loki in his arms as he rushed them to the healing chamber, but not before telling one of the guards to take care of Odin.

0000000000

Hemidall with his all seeing eye had already informed the All-mother of the happenings under their feet and Frigga was running through the palace corridors without a care for her image as she rushed to the healing chambers where she was sure Thor was on his way to.

Bursting through the double doors to Eir's workplace she sees him and his apprentices about to peel off Loki's clothes while Thor stood stupefied beside them with bloodied clothes. Frigga gasped at the amount of blood on her eldest and feared for Loki. She ran a crossed the room to where her poor child was and another gasp escaped her as she not only noticed the gruesome injury at Loki's chest and his beaten face but also his body that was littered with scars.

"What are those scars?" Frigga ask in horror "Don't tell me my baby is being tortured by the guards!" She turned to Thor with hard eyes.

"I' am not sure mother," Thor confessed "but I doubt the guards would have the gall to touch Loki and even if they did they wouldn't dare leave evidence of it."

Tears rolled down Frigga's face and she claps a slender hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. A tired hand touched her on her shoulders and she turn knowingly back to meet her husband. She could see that Odin was exhausted and shocked at the situation as well but being a mother and a lady warrior herself, Frigga couldn't help the fury rising in her and she slaps the weary hand away.

"How could you?!" Frgga's voice was small and strained with hurt and accusation.

"He was out of line and even mentioned trying to kill me…" Odin spoke in all honesty because there was no use in denying. Also he was king, he didn't need fear anything, and he didn't need to lie for his actions.

Her hands clutched onto her dress tightly in anger "And that justifies you to beat our child to death?!" Frigga hissed without a care that the people not of the royal family was becoming conscious and awkward at being so close a proximity to a royal dispute "You wouldn't even have beaten Thor if he were to speak of all things audacious. But you'd hit my child because he's not of your blood? Because he's Jotun?!"

"Frigga!" Odin roared in warning at her display of disrespect.

"Do not yell at me Odin!" Frgga shot back "I' am a princess of my own even if not you wife. You do not scare me. Or would you like to teach me my place as well?" The All-mother's words was full of anger and spikes.

Odin's face pale at his consorts words although he knew well that it was all the angry and worried mother in her speaking, "I would never do that to you my wife."

"No but you would do it to Loki apparently." Frigga looked away before Odin could come up with any reaction.

Eir and his helpers have already finished cleaning up Loki's wounds and wrapped him up nicely by the time the All-parents have done with their squabble. The royal healer dismissed his apprentices and the little girls made a quick exit to the adjacent chamber with pails and arms full of bloodied cloth.

Frigga stepped up beside Loki, stroking his bandaged features and swiping back black hair she finally pulls her gaze away to face the healer "How is my child?"

"His face…" Eir stole a quick glance towards the king before returning them back to Frigga "will heal in time but the wounds at his chest will take some longer, his seidr is return to him but he is weak and it will work slowly to patch him up."

"What of the scars?" Frigga whispered

"Mother…?" the thunders voice was too soft to be coming from him.

"Yes the scars…" Eir cleared his throat and looked at them deeply in thought "In the centuries I have care for Prince Loki ever since the All-father brought him back I have learned of every injury that left a mark on his royal body. But these," the male healer waved a weary hand over Loki "these are obviously marks of torture."

"Oh my child…" Frigga gasp and lean into Thor's open arms where he holds her tightly so that she doesn't fall.

Odin's face was ashen as he speak "I will punish the guards that inflict such injures! Asgard will not have guards that abuses the prisoner!"

"Your majesty, I' am afraid these scars are not of work of the prison guards." Eir didn't hesitate in his report and continues "Theses scars are far older than the amount of time Prince Loki has spent in Asgard after his return."

In an instant the skies outside darken with dark clouds and the distant rumbling of thunder could be heard. Thor looked up from comforting his mother with thunder in his eyes "It has to be the creatures that my brother has ally himself with."

"What make you so sure of it my son?" Odin questioned but not without believe in his tone.

"Loki was thin when I found him, far thinner than he used to be. And as we fought during our time in Midgard, I found him to be more frail and weak although he did made the effort to conceal it." Thor looked at Odin in earnest, hoping that his father would believe his words. And if Loki truly was tortured into submission then his sentencing would be greatly lessen.

Odin seem to ponder over Thor's words for the moment. It was true that Loki looked weaken and thinned when he had returned on the Bifrost, but he had assumed it was his defeated stated that made him look that way.

"If that is the case then all we can do is to wait for Loki's answer and if that is the truth I will have the council re-evaluate his punishment."

"Thank you father!" Thor smiled and the skies began to brighten outside.

"It is all too early to speak of anything Thor." Odin didn't wait for Thor to argue and he left the healing chambers.

0000000000

It took Loki three days for his magic to finally stabilize his condition and the injury at his chest to begin healing. It was the fourth morning that a little brunette girl from Eir's burst into the feasting halls.

"Prince Loki has awaken!" the girl announced out of breath and was again leading the All-mother back to the healing chambers in a hurry.

They arrived outside the healing doors and Frigga thanked the girl for her effort and gave her a piece of candy before flying to Loki's side with Thor and Odin following behind her. She pushed the doors open quietly so that she wouldn't startle Loki and she sees the prince sitting upright on his bed against pillows while Eir was removing his clothes to examine his condition. The bandages at Loki's chest were slowly unrolled exposing the raw bloody flesh that marred his chest. Loki winced a little but was otherwise silent and without reaction as Eir did his work.

"My Prince could you open your mouth?" Green eyes eyed the healer with curiosity "I would like to check if your vocal cords are damaged."

Loki rolled his eyes in aspiration before clearing his throat to speak "I have no troubles speaking dear Eir," there was not a hint of contempt in his tone, of course he wouldn't do so towards the one who has cared for him since his childhood. Eir never once showed him any signs of disgust or abuse despite knowing his true heritage, so there was no need to be particularly mean to the healer "I just don't feel like talking."

Eir nodded and with a smile he gave Loki a pat on his head, an action he always did when he was with Loki and the only person Loki would let get away with such gesture. He pulled back Loki's clothes and wrapped them tightly so that Loki wouldn't catch a cold, his movements were slow and Loki knew there was something he wanted to say.

"What is it Eir? If you're going to say something about impaling myself then save it, I don't regret what I did."

"It the scars Loki…" it was like Loki had frozen when Eir spoke and it took a moment before he reached up to clutch at his clothes around his waist "Was it… was it tor- tor-"

"Torture?" Eir made a face when the word came out of Loki so easily "Yes they are from my time with Thanos." Loki confesses finding no need to lie to the healer that knows every part of his body, besides his 'family' was not here to hear anything.

Lightning flashed at the morning sky and Loki looked to the doors in shock as Thor strode up to him "I will kill them brother!"

"No…" Loki said under his breath as he sees every member of the royal family at the door.

_No! They were not supposed to hear anything. It was supposed to be a secret!_

"Loki tell me how do we get to where the one you call Thanos is!" Thor demanded as he began to remove Mjolnir from his belt.

"No Thor! Get out I don't want to see you!" Loki screamed as loudly as he could manage from his wounded chest.

Odin stepped up and his voice was gentle "My son, you have to-"

"I' am _not _you son Odin!" Loki hisses "Do not pretend to sound caring for I will not see you other than my enemy!" then he whipped his head in Thor's direction "and I' am not your brother Thor! Don't tell me this man here that would have no problems beating me to death is my father. I have no father, _no family_!"

"How about me Loki?" Frigga asked after the God of Mischief effectively silenced Thor and Odin "How about me, am I still your mother? Are you still my son?"

Loki was at a loss of words. He was devastated and angry at Odin for hiding the truth from him and loving him less because of it, he was irritated at Thor for always having to stay in his shadows and never being given a chance to be looked upon as his equal. But Frigga, his mother, how could he hate her when she only treated him with love and care despite his horrendous heritage?

"It matters not, the truth is I' am not of Asgard." Loki answered with his head lowered and his breath soft.

"Brother if you have been coerce into attacking Midgard, I' am sure the council would understand, even father-"

"Shut up Thor! I said get out!" Loki screamed even louder and he began coughing, blood started to trickle down his mouth and the white sheets were dotted with splattered blood "All of you out! I don't want to see any of you!"

Eir was trying to calm Loki down as he shouted for his girls in between to escort the royal family out. Loki finally calmed down when Eir forced a calming spell over him and he stroked soothingly up and down Loki's spine. He removed the extra pillows and made Loki laydown, administering a sleeping draught Loki began to retreat into slumber.

0000000000

The family members stood outside the healing chambers as the girls closed the doors behind them. The morning sky was bright and creatures of the day were already basking in the good weather, but to Thor and his family it was as gloomy as Hel would be.

"Father you have to prepare the army." Thor turned to the All-father who had a hand over his face and was rubbing it tiredly.

"Charging into war now is not a wise move Thor," Odin sounded tired and Frigga wondered if her husband was nearing the Odinsleep again "We do not know the truth yet, if truly Loki was a willing party in the attack, then we risk our reputation by warring when it is one of our own that initiated the motion."

"But the scars!"

"Your father is right Thor," Frigga stood beside Odin to hold him steady "And although the scars does suggest torture, fixing Loki is of priority now. If we must go to war then we will eventually, but right now you father is weak, I fear the Odinsleep nears."

Sudden realization flashed across Thor and for the first time in the morning he realized that Odin was looking very tired. Perhaps the events of this week had truly depleted his energy, if only Loki knew how much their father was exerting himself for him. Part of the energy went into heating Loki though, Thor thought guiltily.

"I understand," Thor ran a hand over his blond hair "please care for father, mother. And I shall take care of Loki in your absence, I will also try to get him to tell me what has happened during his time away from us."

0000000000

He could feel his skin on fire and he was aware that he was flying though the abyss with increasing speed. The next thing he experiences was his face scratching against something terribly rough and his body racking in pain, and he thought every single bone in him was broken.

It was perhaps not long after he landed in this odd world. He could not move due to the pain but Loki could see from where he laid that the skies were a golden brown, there seem to be dunes of sand and even the soft lapping of water in the background.

He doesn't know where he was for this is no place like any of the realms hanging on the tree of Yggdrasil and he had never thought of what was beyond the tree. All Loki knew was that his head hurt like Mjolnir had taken a whack on it, a shiver ran through at that thought and he sees those accursed blue eyes again, the pain was too much and he submits.

When he awoke again he felt himself being lifted and was moving. Fear shot though him and Loki shot up from where he was lying only to find himself actually seating and bounded to a chair. He looked around like a cornered animal and found himself in a large room with a bunch of ugly creatures staring at him with their beady black eyes, soon he would learn that they were the Chitauri's that would make him experience pain worst that having his lips sewn.

"I see you've awaken," a hoarse voice made him look to where a large being sat in the middle of the far end of the room, looking at him with eyes brighter and bluer than Thor's or Odin's.

_Blue eyes again…_

Loki noted and couldn't help relating them to the ones he lived with on Asgard. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Loki reviled no weakness in his voice despite his body feeling like he was pieced back one by one, but of course these being wouldn't need to know that. How would you make a deal if you were looking like a kicked puppy?

"My name is Thanos, and you are on my planet; Titan, moon of Saturn" the large misshapen man fed the answers like it didn't cost him anything "and it's is not what I want from you but what you can give me." There was an ominous feeling to those words and Loki stiffen as he undoubtedly sees a sadistic smile on the purple man's equally ugly feature.

"Now tell me creature, where do you hail from and what are you?" the man call Thanos asked.

"I' am a God! Not a creature!" Loki snarled but stopped short when he realized he had let slip of such important information in a moments fury at being seen as something as menial as a simple creature. Thanos' eyes widen and the sadistic smile turned into a sadistic grin that made Loki swallow hard.

"Well I' am glad we found a god," the titan sounded amused and the Chitauri in the room let out a deafening cheer "where from do you come from and what is your name?"

"What do I have to gain by telling you anything?!" Loki spat and he eyes the larger being defiantly.

Thanos seem to be surprised at Loki's actions initially, the eyes of the God of Mischief was truly one of magnitude but his grin returned and Thanos is even more intrigued than ever "You gain nothing," with a tilt of his head Loki feels the chains binding to the chair charging up with electricity.

The pain was like having every single nerve in him being ripped open and Loki lets out a scream that came soundless as he tried to pull himself away from the contraption. After what seem like a very long time the charge stop and Loki was left panting on the chair, his mouth hanging agape and drooling at the corner of his mouth.

"but pain." Thanos finished his sentence when the torture stopped. Glazed green eyes looked up to where his torturer sat "Now answer my questions."

Loki laughed internally,

_Do not think me a simple creature that would give in to such tortures. I' am the God of Mischief!_

Loki drew what strength he has and substitute words for a spit that landed on the floor in front of him. Before a smirk of his own could reach his face the electrical current ran through him again and again. Eventually when he was released and brought up to Thanos who sat him on his giant lap he was a mess of drool and perspiration.

"Now tell me what's your name, and where do you come from." Thanos pulled him closer and whispered hotly into his ear.

"Lo… Loki…" came the breathless slur.

"And where are you from?" Thanos asked hotly again and squeezed Loki tighter eliciting a discomforting grunt from the god.

"No… no where…"

"Do not jest me!" another squeeze and Loki thought he was about to break into two from his waist.

"It… it's true" _I no longer have a home_

Thanos snorted and his grip loosen a little "Perhaps a little more time on your chair would help loosen your tongue?"

"No!" Loki snapped his head up with what remaining strength he possess "No! As- Asgard… I come f-from Asgard…"

Wild eyes flew open to golden ceilings and a pair of blue eyes looking back at him in question.

_Blue eyes again…_

He was really getting sick of this! Why were there so many that have blue eyes?! Loki shut his eyes irritated and finds his breathing labored, "Are you alright Lo- Loki?" Thor asked with his brother's given name since he knew Loki would not take it well to him calling the younger god his brother.

"I was coming back from the training grounds when I heard your screams…" Thor sounded uncertain and Loki opened his eyes to look at him "you sounded like you were in terrible pain… did you dream of your… your tor-"

"No." was the single answer Loki gave and immediately Thor knew that it was a lie.

Letting out a sigh Thor pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. Loki would have screamed at him if his breath wasn't so labored. "The guards spoke of your screams…" Thor wasn't looking at Loki as he voiced what one of the guards had told him on the third day Loki had been imprisoned "Had I known you were tortured, I would never have allowed father to put you in the dungeons alone."

"Then what? You'd accompany me to be imprisoned?" the words were without his usual spite, almost as if it were a real question.

"Of course not! I would have requested you to be placed in your chambers or even with Eir so that you would be cared for." The large god leaned closer to clutch the white sheets tightly.

A humorless laugh came from the bed and Loki turned his head fully to look at Thor "Am I worthy to be cared for Thor?" Loki raised an eyebrow "I' am a war criminal, I' am Jotun! Asgard has no grace for such beings like me. Do not fool yourself Thor, you'll never be able to stop Odin from what he wants to do with me. He couldn't kill me because, oh what the people would say?! So why not settle for _pulverizing_ the Jotun runt!"

"LOKI!" Thor shouted into the chambers. His hands rolled into fists and they slammed violently against the mattress his brother laid upon. Thor was shaking as he tried to calm himself and Loki at least had the smarts not to taunt the God of Thunder anymore.

When his harsh breathing regulated back to its normal pace Thor open his eyes. Loki could see that they were filled with so much emotions that Thor didn't know how to put them into words. Loki felt himself give in to his weakness towards those blue orbs and he didn't struggle when Thor picked up his hand to hold it in his own. That was why he hated blue eyes, because they always manage to break his resolve no matter with pity, anger or threat.

"Brother, please listen to me." opting to call Loki as such because he didn't care if the younger god would protest "It is true what you have done and what blood runs in you, and unfortunately I have no way of reversing them, but I have told you that you are my brother despite blood because we have a bond stronger that what blood can give. And our father… it was wrong of him to lift his hand on you, but I heard your words with him and-"

"So it's my fault now? It's all the works of the silver tongue!" Loki pulled his hands away from Thor's grip but the older god simply caught them again and held them tighter.

"I' am not saying it was all your fault brother. I heard father's words as well and I know why you spoke the way you did. You were hurt and you wanted Odin to feel the same pain as well… I know brother, I know" Loki felt his chest constricting at Thor's words, when had the brute become so insightful?"

They stayed silent for a moment for both didn't know what to say anymore. Eventually Loki pulled his hand away to put them by his side and Thor didn't try to get them back "It doesn't matter now Thor, all is done and said there is no way to reverse anything."

Loki was about to turn over onto his side when Thor gripped onto his shoulders and forced the slimmer god to stay in place. Large hands were quick as he ripped open Loki clothes exposing the various wounds and injuries on pale skin. Loki was shocked by the gesture, by the violence and he struggled to break free, but Thor simply place his hand over the wound on Loki's chest and after a while the struggling stopped.

"Tell me Loki," Thor trace his finger over the scars inflicted by torture one by one "tell me how each and every one of these were put on you. Tell me so that I can share your pain with you. Tell me that you were forced to attack Midgard because I know although my brother is the God of Mischief, he has a heart."

Thor traced every scar that marred his brother's skin, with every additional scar he felt his heart being cut up as he realized just how many of them were on Loki's midsection itself, and what of the other parts of his slender frame? His brother was a smaller man compared to him, how many scars would fit his lean body. Tears rolled down his face and into his beard, Thor leaned down to kiss his brother as if each kiss would make one more scar disappear.

"No Thor, please stop… there is nothing to say," Thor heard Loki's tears as well although the younger tried to keep his voice neutral "even if I tell you how each scar was inflicted, I still loss to them in the end."

"That's alright. Tell me Loki, my brother tell me everything and I will listen." Thor breath against pale flesh and Loki sigh as he feels the warmth heating his icy heart.

Thor was patient as he allowed Loki to cry under him. Only he would see his brother's tears, only he would hear his brother's painful cries and his is the only one Loki would allow because his pride would never let him show himself so vulnerable to anyone else. Not to Sif or the Warriors Three because they would mock him for being maiden-like, and definitely not to Odin for he wanted to be strong like Thor in his father's eyes.

Thor was still laying over Loki, hugging his brother when the crying stopped and he had thought Loki had fallen asleep. He was about to pull away to let his brother rest when Loki's voice was once more silky when he spoke.

"I found myself flying through the abyss one day," Thor continued to lay above Loki where he could hear his beating heart "I crashed into a planet out of the nine realms and when I woke I was tied to a chair facing the one called Thanos…"

Loki's heart beat drummed against his ear and Thor pulled away to seat up "They electrify me until I told them who I was and where I came from." Loki touched his wrist and Thor sees the burn marks "after that Thanos told me that he needed me to bring his army into Asgard so that he could retrieve the Infinity Gauntlet. I refused and he left me to be broken into by the Chitauri while he watch. Apparently physical torture will eventually break ones will, they would use whips and sticks, they would break bones, they would take away sweet air and they would throw you into freezing water. You would think a frost giant will be resistant against the cold."

He really didn't want to cry anymore but the tears just spring out of his eyes and continued to flow without permission. So irritated by the weakness and the memories, Loki rub at his eyes angrily. "Anyways after some time I began to bargain for the torture to stop. Odin would spit on me if he knew but nevertheless I told Thanos of an information I heard a couple of decades ago from the dark elves. The Asgard vaults used to hold a relic called the Cosmic cube, what you would know to be called the Tesseract, somehow it became hidden on Midgard and I told him that I would get him the cube in exchange of the Gauntlet."

Thor listened and his blood boiled at the knowledge of his brother being mistreated by the Chitauri. He picked Loki up into his arms and tried to sooth the broken man. So that was why his brother looked deathly thin when they met again on Midagrd, why his brother still insisted on war when Thor had a feeling Loki didn't really wanted it.

"You could have told me Loki, all of these was what you should have told me when we were on Midgard, on the cliff, and not your spiteful words of denying you are my brother." Thor scolded gently as he shook Loki in his arms.

"And what would it change… b-brother…?" Loki whispered at the end, not knowing if he was still worthy to call Thor his brother.

"Everything! Everything Loki!" Thor felt his hear swell at Loki finally calling him brother. He stroke at Loki's hair and they took in each other's warmth as they sat there "I would have help you and we would both defeat Thanos together."

"Thanos is a bitter man consumed with the idea of death. I heard from the guards that he was born misshapen and monstrous compared to his other companions. He broods and he is consumed with death, he even cut up his own mother just to find out how such a being such as him could be born."

Thor looked at Loki in horror, he couldn't imagine himself doing that to Frigga and he couldn't believe anyone could do that to their parent. Now he knew why even Loki was at his mercy. They were two of a kind, born to feel different and never knowing the reason why. Thanos must have played on that knowledge and weaken Loki's will, with a lowered defense he could make Loki do all his bidding unless Loki wanted to end up like Thanos' mother.

"And now that I've failed in holding up my end of the bargain, I' am sure Thanos would be finding a way to get into Asgard to make me pay." Loki was unexpectedly clam as he spoke of his fate.

"Do not worry brother," Thor assured confidently "Asgard is a strong realm with the finest warriors. Thanos will have a hard time finding out how to get in and even if he does manage, he'll have to break our defenses before he can get to you, and even before that I swear to kill him before he can lay a single filthy finger on you!"

"Odin will never put his people in danger for me Thor" Loki lifted a hand to stroke at Thor's chiseled face and he looked at the older god gently hoping his words of truth would not hurt his brother.

Bringing his hand to his face Thor press Loki's slender cool hand against his skin, holding them there as he looked into green eyes "Do not underestimate the feelings our father has for you Loki, if you would just be willing to see, you will realized that our father has never not treated you as his son. I know he seem colder towards you but I believe truly that he had form a bond with you despite why he took you from Jotunheim that day."

"You think so?" Loki didn't want to sound pathetic but his brothers words has inevitably given him hope to think that Odin actually cared. He is tired and scared, he had been alone and force to protect himself for so long, all he wants now is to be Thor's little brother and have the older god take care of him.

"I know so!" Thor declared and Loki was reminded of his arrogant days "And when father awakes from the Odinsleep I will tell him everything."

"He's in the Odinsleep?!" Loki asked in horror although that wasn't so much a question because they would never jest about the All-fathers weaken state.

Thor nodded regretfully but then he caught on that perhaps Loki was not worried of Odin's weaken state but that he was the one who caused it. The brothers always worried for their father in his sleep as children and when Odin would fall when lecturing them as children they would feel immense guilt. Maybe Loki was still the little boy that worried for Odin despite his hard words.

"It was his own doing brother," Thor ignored the outrageous fact that he was blaming the All-father "he was already tired when you returned and he became very guilty at his actions after. No matter what he should have learned to control his temper with you long ago and none of this would have happened." Thor gestured to the fading bruise on Loki's cheek. For once he was glad that they were gods and Loki had magic to heal the horrible visages on his beautiful face.

Loki accepted the comfort and he smiled shyly at Thor, a gesture he hadn't allowed his brother to see since they met again on Midgard "Sleep with me brother?"

"Of course…" Thor whispered and they snuggled up side by side on the small bed of the healing chamber with Thor slinging his thick arms over Loki. The sun was still shining bright outside the healing chambers' window but they would nestle as one until Frigga would come in with dinner and they would share the same table once more.


End file.
